Ella Eyre
Ella McMahon (born 1 April 1994),1 known by her stage name Ella Eyre, is an English singer and songwriter. She is best known for her collaborations with Rudimental on their UK number one single "Waiting All Night" (2013), which won the 2014 Brit Award for British Single of the Year, with DJ Fresh on his single "Gravity" (2015), and with Sigala on their single "Came Here For Love" (2017). Her debut EP, Deeper, was released in 2013 and her debut album, Feline, was released in 2015. Eyre's musical influences include Lauryn Hill, Etta James, Basement Jaxx and Hans Zimmer. Early life and education Eyre was raised in Ealing, west London.3 Her father was Jamaican, and her mother is Maltese. Her father was a chef, and her mother is a cake designer.24 Eyre trained as a competitive swimmer before she began singing professionally.2 Eyre was educated at Millfield School in Somerset and the BRIT School for Performing Arts and Technology, where she studied musical theatre.56 Discovered by her management through a vocal coach in 2011, McMahon juggled school with songwriting. She signed to the publisher Warner/Chappell Music in July 2012 and a record deal with Virgin EMI followed shortly after. Career Breakthrough and Feline 2012-2015 After being signed to her record label in 2011, her career as a professional singer began. Over the next few years she started to appear as a featured artist in a plethora of songs. She was first featured in the British band, Bastille's cover mashup of the TLC hit single "No Scrubs", and the xx's indie hit "Angels". The cover mashup was titled "No Angels" and it was included on the Bastille's mixtape Other People's Heartache Pt.2 ''which was released in 2012. Eyre achieved her first number one single in the UK as a featured artist in "Waiting All Night" by the band Rudimental. The popular drum and bass song was not only Eyre's first number one single, but it was also her first single entry on the singles charts. It also reached top ten in five other countries. The song went on to win the 2014 BRIT Award for the Best Single of the Year. Later in August of 2013, Eyre appeared alongside famous American rapper Wiz Khalifa on the song "Think About It" which was included on Naughty Boy's album ''Hotel Cabana. The single peaked at 78 on the UK singles list. Eyre also appeared in the Tinie Tempah song "Someday (Place in the Sun)" from the rapper's album Demonstration. Though the song was not a single but it peaked at number 87 on the UK charts. In 2013 Ella Eyre released her first EP, Deeper. ''Her first solo single, also called "Deeper" would reach number 72 on the UK charts. In July of 2014, Eyre released her next single "If I Go". The song peaked at number 16 on the UK as well as charting both Belgium and Ireland. Her third single, "Comeback", charted slightly higher, peaking at number 12 in the UK and number 31 in Hungary. In September of 2014, duo Sigma featuring Paloma Faith released a song titled "Changing" which was written by Eyre and charted at number one. Then in February of 2015 Eyre was featured in the DJ Fresh single "Gravity" which peaked at number four in the UK. Also in February Ella Eyre released her second EP ''Ella Eyre. Her fourth single she released in May of 2015 was titled "Together" and it peaked at number 12 in UK and charted in Ireland and Belgium. In May of 2015 a song she co-wrote called "Black Smoke" was released by Ann Sophie. Also in mid-2015 she supported Olly Murs in his tour and was named the face of Emporio Armani Diamonds fragrance. Her final single from Feline, "''Good Times" which was relased in August of 2015 peaked at number 37. Shortly after the released of "Good Times" on 28 August 2015, Eyre released her debut solo album ''Feline. ''The album included all of her songs from ''Ella Eyre, the single "Deeper", as well as 11new songs, an acoustic version of the song "Waiting All Night", and her song with DJ Fresh "Gravity". The album reached number four in the UK and entered the 35 in Belgium and Ireland. In September of 2015 Eyre released a cover of "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot" to coincide with the 2015 Rugby World Cup. The cover peaked at number 134 on the UK charts. From 2014-2015 she embarked on her first headline tour, the Feline Tour. New Music: 2017-present On 18 February 2017, Eyre announced her comeback concert at KOKO, London on 4 April 2017.20 At the comeback concert at KOKO, Eyre performed four new songs: "LOV(E)", "Drink with Your Name on It", "I Swear" and "Ego". On 29 May 2017, Eyre and Sigala announced a new collaborative single, "Came Here for Love", released on 9 June 2017. As of 29 June the official YouTube video has over 2.5 million views and 11 million streams on Spotify. On 31 July 2017, Eyre announced her new single 'Ego' featuring Ty Dolla $ign, released on 11 August 2017. Eyre supported Little Mix on their Summer Shout Out Tour and supported The Script on their "Freedom Child Tour" in early 2018. When supporting The Script, Eyre promoted a new song called "Answerphone" yet to be released. In February 2018, Eyre was confirmed for the celebrity version of the Great British Bake Off 2018. On the 5 March 2018, Eyre announced her new single “Answerphone” with Banx & Ranx which features Yxng Bane which was released on the 16th March and peaked at number 5 on the UK Chart. On 20 June 2018, Eyre teased, whilst in Copenhagen, a new song on her social media. Sigala and Eyre released another collaboration, this time with singer-songwriter Meghan Trainer, and rapper French Montana. The single, named "Just Got Paid" was co-written by Eyre and would debut on the UK Singles chart at 37. Chart History Albums Singles As Lead Artist As Featured Artist Other Charted Songs Tours Headlining -Feline Tour (2014-2015) Supporting -Never Been Better Tour: Olly Murs -The Glory Days Tour: Little Mix References Category:Ella Eyre